1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a specially designed, low height mine car which is adapted to carry a large number of individuals at one time in low vein mine shafts and all lying on their backs in substantially supine positions. More particularly, it is concerned with a mine car that is constructed with a number of strategically arranged personnel compartments making maximum use of the space available in the car, and wherein the mechanical drive and braking components are encased within housing structure in a manner to prevent fouling thereof under the rather severe conditions of use encountered in a mine shaft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many coal mines and the like are of the so-called low vein variety wherein ore veins are of limited height, often as low as 30 inches or less. As can be appreciated, such height conditions present a number of specialized problems in terms of the ability of personnel to move about in the mine or be transported to and from the mine face. This is particularly troublesome when an entire crew must be moved to a working site in a shaft over relatively long distances. In fact, a considerable portion of a normal work day can be consumed in moving in and out of a mine shaft.
The problems of mobility are further compounded by virtue of the fact that mine floors are quite often wet and muddy, and extremely uneven. This has proven troublesome in the past, inasmuch as the drive, suspension and braking components of prior mine cars have been known to become fouled, requiring cleanup or repair. This is extremely difficult in the restricted height conditions of a low vein mine shaft.
Accordingly, there is a real need in the art for an improved mine car usable in the context of low vein mine shafts which is rugged and not susceptible to frequent breakdowns, and further which is capable of transporting a large number of individuals (desirably an entire crew).